Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing a print on a print-receiving medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer performing a print on a print-receiving medium has hitherto been known.
This printer (tape printer) stores a plurality of types of print pictorial symbol data (printing dot pattern data), to print print data (printing data) on the print-receiving medium (a printing tape) by use of the print data.
In the above prior art, a plurality of types of print data are prepared for each of the pictorial symbols. Accordingly, in the case of preparing print data of a plurality of pictorial symbols each having partially a common pattern design but generally a different pattern design, the data amount of print data to be prepared disadvantageously increases.